


When all I have is you

by RaeWagner



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Child Abuse, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depressed Park Jimin, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Gangs, Gen, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Park Jimin, Racist Language, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Depressed, suicidal and not exactly where he wants to be in life. Jimin is a recovering drug addict who lives life on the pessimistic side. He's always cranky, He lashes out...His friends don't know what to do. He doesn't exactly have anywhere to go or anyone to turn to. He then meets Noelle; a foreigner who's going through a string of events herself. The two cross paths and well.... It goes from there doesn't it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not even going to lie. I was depressed. Hella depressed when I wrote this...and it helped. I know it'll put you in your feels. I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop writing.

 

When All I have is you (Park Jimin) 

 

**Group & Member: **BTS'S Jimin

**Genre** :Fluff, Tragedy, Romance, Smut/Eventual, Interracial

**Series**

**Summary:**

**A/N** : FT.Monsta X, 2ne1, BTS and a few others

**Parts**

 

Jimin groaned as he sat back against the wall after he flushed the total. He felt terrible. As usual. He slung his apron off and cradled it in his arm with shaking hands after he walked out. He washed his hands quickly. He didn't want to see himself. He figured his eyes were watery and puffy. Thank goodness he was done. He could clock out now and go home. Or what he called home. 

 

''You haven't had a relapse have you?'' Asked Kai, His supervisor and friend when he walked in. He looked around, making sure no one else was in there before continuing his speech. 

 

''No.'' Jimin said lowly. He reached under the faucet to cup some water. Bringing it to his mouth he swished it around before spitting, trying to get the foul taste of vomit out of his mouth. 

The last thing on his mind was a relapse. He couldn’t handle losing this job and his friend throwing him out. ‘’Alright. I’ll see you on saturday then. Please go home and sleep.’’ Kai had a worried look on his usually cold face.

 

Jimin groaned and nodded. He tore off his apron and made his way to the subway station. The ride there as long as usual and depressing as usual. But this was now routine.

 

“I'm home.” he called slowly to his roommate, Yoongi. Yoongi was the first person Jimin came to when he got kicked out of his aunt and uncle's house. Yoongi open up his home to him and took care of him. Also convinced Kai to help him get a job.He recalled waking up to Yoongi’s smiling face one morning. It wasn’t a very big smile. But it was a smile from Yoongi. So it counted.

 

‘’ _ Called Kai this morning. He said he can set you up with a job. On one condition. You’ve got to get off the drugs man. You’re a totally different person then when we met. And it’s scaring me. And limit your drinking. You’re a different person when you drink. And I hate it.’’ _

 

Jimin groaned at the memory as he grabbed a bottle of grapefruit soju from the fridge. He had limited his drinking. But calling drugs cold turkey was taking a toll on him. But he promised he wouldn’t relapse. He couldn’t. He sighed in relief when he realized Yoongi wasn’t home. He was probably working late at the studio. He was a stage coach that specializes in rap. But he liked to produce more than anything. So he was usually gone. Yoongi wasn’t a negative person. But he was the first one in their group to be labeled the dark one. And when it was Jimin’s turn, Yoongi stopped inviting him out. He became no fun. His mood would ruin everyone else's.

 

There was a note on the fridge. ‘’Text me when you get home. I’ll send Jin hyung to come check on you.’’ Jimin rolled his eyes and tore the note off the fridge. And crumbled it up. He wasn’t a baby. He could look after himself. Even his own girlfriend, Mina treated him like a baby. Hmm. Mina. he hadn’t tried calling her in a while. He felt bad that he neglected her. But surely she understood. Opening the bottle and taking a long swig, Jimin sighed and started to shimmy off his clothes. It was nights like these he wanted to call his brother. The two used to lay out in the backyard of their aunt and Uncle’s and stare up at the night sky, talking about nonsense. But now a days Jihyun didn’t like Jimin contacting him. 

 

‘’ _ Auntie and uncle say you’re a bad influence. They would rather have you talk to me when you have your life together. Right now I have to agree. You’re wasting it. I’m sorry bro. I love you. But don’t call anymore..I don’t want to get in trouble again _ .’’

 

This was a memory Jimin laughed at, He stuck the tip of the bottle into his mouth and finished the drink in one go, The dizzyness a comfortable feeling so he went to get another bottle.

 

‘’Such a little pussy.’’ He laughed, recalling the thoughts of his brother.  He flopped onto his bed. Yoongi would give him shit. He loved grapefruit and loved soju even more. But Jimin would just give him a false apology and  buy him more. He would be able to handle it. 

‘’Goodnight you cruel sons of bitches.’’ he slurred, talking to no one. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, the now empty bottle of soju fell out of his hands landing next to the other one. And slowly he began to drift off. Easier to do when he was drunk.

 

Because then the nightmares were at bay.


	2. Ch.2

Jimin knew upon waking up that it was going to be a bad day for him. He pushed his dark locks out of his face and groaned when he realized he had a minor headache. It was funny and ironic because his hyungs loved to drink. Loved to drink more than he did. And Yoongi was the worse at holding his alcohol. But he had told Jimin that ever since he started drinking. He’d become a monster.

 

 

‘’Damn you.’’ Yoongi growled coming down the hall towards Jimin’s room. He had made a thought to hide the empty bottles under his bed. But it was too late to even make a move. Yoongi opened the door and glared down at the younger boy. ‘’It smells like vomit and frog ass in here. Jimin what are you doing and- is that my Soju? Jimin I told you about drinking! Especially drinking my things!’’ He hissed.

 

 

‘’Get up. Clean your room. And for fucks sake shower! You saw my note. I know you did.’’

 

 

Jimin sat up and groaned. ‘’Yeah? What of it?’’ Yoongi turned and shook his head before going over and ripping open Jimin’s curtains, letting in a heap of sunlight. Jimin hissed and buried himself under his covers. ‘’You son of a bitch! What do you want grandpa?!’’ Yoongi sat on the edge of Jimin’s bed and sighed. ‘’First I want you to shower. Then I want you to go out. Do some grocery shopping. ‘’Get some air freshener or somethin’ see Mina. Jesus. She asked about you.’’

 

‘’Okay. Okay! Old man!’’ He hollered and shot up. ‘’I’ll start with a shower.’’

 

 

‘’And your laundry!’’ Yelled Yoongi as he retreated. Jimin glared at his back and groaned. He didn’t want to move. He really didn’t. But he supposed now was a better time than ever. He did want to see Mina. and maybe take a walk to clear his head. Yoongi would say home and sleep all day. He was sure of that.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘’See? Don’t you feel better? Clean clothes and an even cleaner ass?’’ Yoongi dramatically sniffed the air. ‘’Ahh! Smells like pine trees and positivity.’’ Jimin threw him the finger and laughed. ‘’You said you talked to Mina? When? She’s not answering her phone.’’ Yoongi looked up. He had taken his toast and put it on a plate. ‘’Saw her a few days ago. I told her to call you.’’ 

  
  
Jimin sighed and went through his phone. He called the only other person he knew to call; Momo.

 

 

The girl picked up after a few rings with a shy ‘’H-hello?’’ On the other end.

 

 

‘’Hey, Peaches, Have you seen Mina?’’ There was silence, and then noise in the background. ‘’I mean- She’s my roommate. But she hasn’t been here all day.’’ Jimin frowned. The tone of her voice was more high pitched than usual. And she was hesitant to answer; She was lying.

 

 

‘’Have her call me, Yeah?’’ Momo sighed slowly. ‘’I will. Um-Jimin. Maybe you need to talk to her. Or-come over later?’’ She didn’t give him a chance to respond. She just hung up.

 

Opening the fridge, Jimin groaned. ‘’Looks like I need to go grocery shopping...again.’’ He sighed. Yoongi watched him from the couch, and shrugged.

 

 

‘’Don’t forget your medicine, Chim.’’   
  


 

‘’Don’t forget your medicine, Chim. Shut up.’’ He mocked and grabbed his keys, walking out of the door. He didn’t particularly like to pick fights with Yoongi. It was all good fun. They had been friends for a while now.  And he knew that he had Yoongi to lean on when he needed it. ‘’It’ll be fine. It will. He supposed the first thing he should do was go see Mina. It would make grocery shopping more orderly.

 

 

Mina Myoui. What a beautiful human being. She was there for him. But recently. She had been distant. And he knew it was his fault. But he tried to fix it. He really. Did. He looked decent enough, with her favorite candy in his hand he smiled to himself. He didn’t want to grow apart.

 

 

~   
  


‘’Hello! This is Mina! Leave a message and I’ll hit you back.Stay sweet~’’ This was the third time Mina hadn’t answered her phone. She usually answered on the second ring when it was him, no matter what she was doing. He figured she was studying. He figured she couldn’t get to her phone and her perfect non drawn on eyebrows were knit together as she took a mock calculus test. He figured that she was too busy. But this wasn’t the case when he knocked on the door. And a startled Momo answered it. She was almost as tall as him, being roughly about 2 inches shorter. A tall girl actually. But she looked small in this moment.

 

 

‘’Where’s Mina.’’ He just blurted. Momo’s eyes were already wider than flying saucers and she had gone considerably pale at the very sight of him.

 

 

‘’Sh-she..She..’’ She whispered softly but finally she just pointed down the familiar hallways to Mina’s room. Jimin pushed passed Momo, who was now frozen in the doorway. Jimin put the items on the counter in the kitchen and made his way down the hall. Now walking.. The hallways seemed to stretch on for hours. It seemed so unusually long to him but damn it was like everything was in slow motion. His stomach churned when he finally reached Mina’s bedroom door. He didn’t knock. He didn’t wait to here the ‘Yes? Come in?’ of her sweet voice. He placed his sweaty hand on the knob and and sighed heavily as he turned it and let himself in. And of course. _ Of course  _ he was faced with his worst nightmare. Mina’s clothes were on the floor. Her pants and her bra and they were next to a pile of men’s clothes, the only things that were missing was underwear.

 

 

‘’That was fast.’’ A cheery Mina on her side. Back to Jimin. She was wearing an oversized shirt with no pants and to what Jimin could tell, She wasn’t wearing a Bra.’’ Jimin sat there in the doorway and waited. Waited until she turned to face him.

 

 

‘’So, I was thinking-’’ she started. But that was when she finally seen who it was that came in. Her chocolate orbs widened and she gasped as she sat up. ‘’Jimin?’’ it was straight out of a fucking movie. She stared wide eyed and Jimin just stood there in silence. Fearing that he would just throw up everywhere if he opened his mouth.

 

 

Mina looked puzzled. What could she possibly say to him? ‘It’s not what it looks like?’ because that shit wouldn’t fly with him.

 

 

And to top this nasty ass cake off, the bathroom door opened opposite the bedroom door and out stepped none other than BamBam… who had a name too fucking difficult for Jimin to pronounce. But his hair was a mess. He was shirtless, smelled like Mina’s perfume and he was clad in god for saken calvin klein underwear. He paused when he saw Jimin then looked over at Mina in concern.

 

 

 

‘’Hey! Cover up.’’ he told her sincerely. Jimin rolled his eyes and finally mustered enough courage to speak. ‘’I-I….This is what you do?’’ he asked her.

 

 

‘’All the studying, all the late night ‘I have to finish this report’ bullshit? Really Mina?!’’ He hollered.

 

‘’You could have just told me you wanted someone else’s dick, Mina!~’’ He yelled. She looked down shamefully. Then brought her legs over the side of the bed to stand. ‘’Jimin, I didn’t plan for it to end like this.’’

 

 

She tried, automatically stepping in between him and BamBam. Jimin glared daggers at the younger man and popped his tongue. ‘’Really? How did you envision this ending?” he asked again. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

 

 

“You changed, Jimin.” She said lowly. Causing him to cock his head to the side and scoff. “I changed….. I changed?! Mina...what?!”

 

 

 

Bambam sighed and came around to hold his hand up. “It's over, Man. I think you should just go.” Jimin growled and turned away. He thought she had wanted him to change….

 

He ran to the fridge in her apartment. And emptied it of her Soju and hard liquor. Assuming it was BamBam’s unless hard liquor was a thing she had taken on, too. And stuffed the bottles in his pockets. He ignored Mina’s words of protest as he walked out. There wasn't a thing she could say to him now. And there wasn't a thing left he wanted to say to her.

 

 

But hey. He would drink his sorrows away like usual…. The burn of alcohol hitting his throat becoming more and more comforting.


	3. Ch.3

‘’I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you! But she’s my best friend.. And and… I love her.’’ 

 

Momo’s words bounced around in Jimin’s head as he walked. He had made the conscious decision to put the rest of cash he was supposed to use on groceries in the bottom of his show, so should he get robbed, they wouldn’t take anything valuable. He decided not to call Yoongi. He would only get lectured for sure. And he didn’t want to hear that shit from the King of moodiness himself.

 

Where was he now? Where was he going. He wasn’t completely drunk yet. But this last of beer would do it. He put his hood up and found his way to Bus stop, From there he would take a Subway to Namjoon’s. There was no way he would go home. He wouldn’t hear it from Yoongi and he couldn’t risk being seen by any of his coworkers. Jin wouldn’t let him crash there. Not with Jungkook around.

 

So his best, and worst choice would be to go to Namjoons. Bad Idea. but he was literally one of the only ones who wouldn’t judge him. But it was bad because, Namjoon was a supplier. He dealt everything from weed to acid. But Jimin felt good being in the boonies. He couldn’t pinpoint why that was.

 

He was alone for a while. Then the smell of tropical fruit hit his nose like a car. He inhaled deeply. Was it the Beer? Couldn’t be, this stuff smelled like cat piss. With dizzy eyes, he looked around until his eyes caught sight of a small figure in a dark green hoodie. Well, she wasn’t that short. She was standing and even with his Drunken stupor he could tell she was about Mina’s height, 5’4/5’5. She sniffled a little at the sudden cold breeze and set the medium sized suitcase she had on it’s side. 

 

A foreigner. A Foreigner with milk chocolate skin and dark, curly hair piled on top of her head. She looked worn out, tired. Drunk or not, had he been sober he still probably still would have stared at her this long. 

 

‘’Ah-’’ Damn him for not taking Namjoon’s advice and fucking around when he was doing english lessons with Jungkook. So he tried all he could muster. ‘’You w-wanna sit?’’ He slurred. Hey, his english was pretty good when he was intoxicated. She looked down at him in surprise and then smiled. ‘’Oh!’’ Her voice was velvety and her plump lips were pulled back to reveal pearly whites.

 

‘’Yeah. Thank you.’’ She said as he scoot over to make room from her. ‘’Iss no problem.’’ he said making himself a little smaller.

 

‘’Y-you visiting?’’ he asked, trying to remember and form english sentences in his mind. She smelled so good. And he had only had two beers out of Soju’s he lost count of. So he probably smelled more like a slightly spoiled fruit salad than anything. Which wasn’t totally bad. He had waited to get a response. She was checking her phone over and over again. Someone was clearly popular as she was getting hit up frequently through her Kakao and text messages.

 

‘’Ah.. No. I just moved here.’’ She said distractedly. She didn’t seem to realize that he was extremely intoxicated yet. This stranger, was she beautiful to him, perhaps.

 

‘’Moved? Like living?’’ he asked curiously. She turned to him and chuckled at his curiosity. Jimin didn’t realize it at first, but he had his head cocked like some cute little puppy. 

 

‘’Yes.’’ She said. ‘’Do you usually asked strangers so many questions?’’ She asked him. But she was talking so fast and so fluently in her native tongue, it was hard to keep up. He felt dizzy.

 

‘’Too fast.. Very fast. Can’t.’’ This made her pause in her sentence. Her eyes hit realization. Not that he was drunk. It was that…

 

‘’Oh? You’re not fluent in english?’’ she guessed out loud. And in perfect Korean. Jimin swayed a little and smiled. ‘’Would have been easier to know you can speak the language.’’ he slurred. She laughed. But didn't say more. She looked down at her phone as it continued to go off. 

 

“Boyfriend?” Jimin guessed. Pretty Foreigner girls like her always came and here and landed men easily.

 

“No!” she gasped. “No, no. I mean he's a boy, but not my boyfriend. “ she said “he's my really good friend and he's really worried about me.” She explained as her slender fingers moved rabidly across the screen. 

 

He was glad he was talking to her. Because if he were to close his mouth and sit still for any longer, he might have thrown up.

 

“Hey… I'm not trying to be weird or anything. But what are you wearing? You smell like a walking fruit store..it smells good though.” he said without stopping. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? She probably thought he was so weird. Or maybe even a pervert.

 

“It's my hair and body oil you're probably smelling its coconut and tangerines.” she said with a giddy smile. 

 

“Oh? I like it.” he said with a smile. Maybe a pleasant conversation was all he needed for a good mood to go away. Or maybe not. He would probably never see this pretty stranger again. Or smell her sweet hair.

  
  


“You wouldn't happen to know if this bus goes down to the subway station would you?” she asked nervously. He looked sideways at her and smiled goofily. “Yeah. I'm headed there. I-I'll show you.” he said. She sniffed at the cold again and beamed. “Thanks!” ~~~

  
  


It seemed to take forever, but the bus finally showed. The girl beside him pulled out her card and stood. She looked to him, waiting for him Or looking to see if he needed help, he didn't know. 

 

He staggered to his feet and left the beer can. He had more in his bag.~

“You don't look so good.” the statement came quietly after a while of riding. He looked down at his lap and shrugged.

 

“I'll be fine. “ He lied to her. He felt like He was going to throw up his own stomach. He was so dizzy. And it was no offense to her, But her oils didn't really help. But he sat by her anyways.

 

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Her jaw was set nervously and she didn’t try and talk to him again until they reached their stop.She smiled a little upon reaching the stop, guessing that whatever she was seeing in the distance was going to snatch her away from Jimin just as fast as she had gotten there. ‘’Oh, Seungcheol!’’ she cooed under her breath.

 

She turned to Jimin as she stood. ‘’Thanks for helping me But I have to go… Will you be okay?’’ she asked. Jimin nodded and didn’t look up, he was getting a headache and her shoes looked dizzy.

 

‘’Y-yeah.. I’m fine.’’ Please, he just wanted her to go away before he made a fool of himself and scare her. But if looked like he had no choice now. That’s what he needed to do. So he swallowed whatever vomit was threatening to bubble up and clenched his clammy fists together as she offered to help me. 

 

‘’Look. You’re little boy toy is probably out there waiting for you so just go to him and mind your fucking business.’’ He hissed at her. He shot up without looking at her face and pushed passed her off the bus. In his mind he imagined looking much more graceful but he knew he was a staggering mess. 


	4. Ch.4

  
  


She watched as the hooded stranger staggered off the bus and frowned. Well then. Her welcome to Korea was cut a little short. But she would probably never seen him again anyways. Things of the past were that. Things of the past. She was looking towards the future now. The tall slightly muscular man stood waving both of his arms for her happily and excitedly. And when she was off she ran to him having dragging her luggage until she finally decided to drop it and jump into his arms.

 

  
  


“Seungcheol!” she screamed happily. Letting herself be lifted off the ground by him. Something she had only dreamed about for 2 years was finally happening. She couldn't describe exactly what she felt at this moment. There was certainly a load off of her shoulders she felt from not being where she was originally. That was for certain.

 

 

“Let's get some food in you. I bet you're hungry and tired. “ well he wasn't wrong about that. She just couldn't wait to get to their apartment. Where she could survey her new room and most importantly shower. That straight across plane ride made her feel grimey and gross. She had never been on that long of a plane ride.

 

 

But she was ready to go anywhere with him. Her best friend of a few years. She had been planning on living with him for the longest. He had offered to let her move back in a long time ago, but she wanted to get the money to support herself. Wanted to get a job. Wanted to not lean on and be dependent of him. She refused. First thing was getting over all her things her old bedroom was completely bare now. She left nothing behind.

 

 

She slept the whole car ride back. Dosing off between talking and idle chit chat. But he let it slip. He was a mess anyways. She arrived to a mess of boxes in an empty light grey room and an old folded futon. It was a bit of a fixer upper but she could feel it was like home already.

 

 

‘’I remember you don’t like your things touched.so I wanted to wait. If you don’t like the Futon I can sleep on the couch until you can buy a decent bed. When’s your interview anyways?’’ Asked Seungcheol curiously as he stepped back into the hallway with her. ‘’There is no interview I start Next week.’’ She stated and gave him a salute. ‘’And the Futon is fine. I’m not putting you out of your room.’’ she lightly punched his chest and sighed. She was beat. More importantly. She was hungry.

 

 

‘’Are you hungry? There’s not much food in the house but since the clubs around here don’t close until like, never. There are lots of food places that are open.’’ Music to her ears. ‘’I’m going to shower first? Is that Okay?’’ she asked desperately. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed her carryon bag and head to the bathroom. She didn’t need an answer really, the answer was going to be yes anyways. Neither of them would turn down late night food and a drink.


End file.
